The present invention relates to a fin and in particular to a fin assembly.
The invention has been developed primarily for use with surf craft such as surfboards and will be described hereinafter with reference to that application. However, the invention is not limited to that particular field of use and is also applicable to other surf craft including surf skis and bogie boards and to water craft including kayaks, canoes, boats, sailboards and the like.